


Telling Everyone...Again

by kyrieanne



Series: Telling Everyone [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrieanne/pseuds/kyrieanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ben and Leslie announced their engagement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Everyone...Again

( **Scene: Ben and Leslie are sitting on the floor of their new house. There is a bottle of champagne between them and three plastic cups.** )   
  
 **Ben:**  How did we tell everyone?  
 **Leslie:**  First we called my mom.   
 **Ben:**  And she thanked me for not asking for her blessing.  
 **Leslie:**  Cause she would have destroyed him for that.   
 **Ben:**  Crushed me into tiny parts. There is no doubt about that.   
 **Leslie:**   **(looks at Ben)**  And then we called your parents. Your mom was very sweet. You dad...  
 **Ben: (thins his lips)**  My dad wanted a promise that we'd only buy the sunglasses we'd need for the wedding from him...  
 **Leslie:**  But his brother and sister were soooo excited! It was fairly passive aggressive, but palatable excitement.  
 **Ben:**  Palatable.   
 **Leslie: (smiles)** And then it was time to tell the rest of our family...  
  


***

  
 **(Scene: Ron sits at his desk doing a word puzzle. There is a stray pink princess sticker stuck to his collar.)**  
  
 **Ron:**  How did Leslie tell me? She tried to call my cell phone, but I do not carry my cell phone. It stays attached to the wall of my house like any phone should. Carrying phones on your person invites people to assume you want to talk to them. There is no need for me to be easily accessible. But when I did not answer Leslie cooked a pound of bacon. I smelled it from across town and showed up at her house. It is our usual means of communication.   
  


***

  
Tweet from the account of  **InDONNAmitable** :   
  
"Crying like a lil' bitch" #whitebabiesinplaid  
  


***

  
**(Scene: Hallway in City Hall)  
  
Chris: (Openly weeping) **   
  


*** 

  
 **(Scene: Andy and April's house.)**  
  
 **Andy:**  I'm stoked cause marriage is like the greatest thing ever. And Leslie is going to move in here and that is good because she knows how to cook things.  
 **April:**  Babe, they're like moving into a house together.   
 **Andy:**  We're moving? Sweet! I call the trampoline room!    
  


*** 

  
(Scene: Tom and Jean-Ralphio are at the Snakehole)   
  
 **Tom:**  I've already got a verbal contract with Ben that he is going to rent all formal wear through Rental Swag. I told him we carry sizes Boys Medium through Petite Men. He's just going to need to keep all of his groomsmen svelte.   
  
 **Jean-Ralphio:**  Hey, listen. Listen. J-Shot and Knope are going to make beautiful music together and Tommy Gun and I are going to be there to record it. That's the kind of dedicated service you can expect from E720.   
  
 **Tom:**  Dude, wrong company.   
  


*** 

  
 **(Scene: Jerry in the hospital room wearing his street clothes.)**  
  
 **Jerry:**  I'm really excited to get to go home. It's been a long week in here, but Ann and Leslie and everyone really have been so great to come and visit me. It makes me feel really strong about our friendships, you know? Like we're really starting to care about one another's lives.  
  
 **Muffled voice from behind the camera.**  
  
 **Jerry:**  Leslie and Ben are engaged?   
  


*** 

  
 **(Scene: Jen Barkley sits at a dark bar somewhere in D.C. A handsome man sits next to her and is trying to get her attention, but she ignores him.)**    
  
 **Jen:** What did I think when Ben turned down the job? I get it. Hearts and feelings and girlfriends. But see here is the thing - those things are great until they aren't there anymore. I mean they make you feel perfect and you think for a while that life is just this swelling mass of potential, but then is is just gone. Like that!  **(Snaps fingers)**  And that is the truth. It doesn't stay. What does stay is winning. When you win no one can ever take that away from you. That's what I think.  **(Finishes drink and rattles ice cubes in glass)**    
  


*** 

  
 **(Scene: Ann is standing in the grocery store check out line.)**    
  
 **Ann:**  How did I find out? **(exhales)** Text message. Voicemail. Email. Facebook message. Um, what else? Oh, drive-by. Just showed up at my house. That was a bit odd.  **(Smiles)**  But it was really great to see Ben so excited.  
  
 **Muffled voices from behind the camera.**    
  
 **Ann: (Looks incredulous)**  Of course Ben told me before he did it. Who do you think he asked for permission?  **(Holds up a bottle of champagne)**  I've got to get going. Gotta go celebrate.    
  



End file.
